Playboy Senpai
Playboy Senpai (a.k.a Jéan) Jéan-senpai likes to spend his time after school going out on dates. He is of European descent. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the golden beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. He is part of the 3-B class. Appearance Jéan has brown hair that is styled in a left side-parting and dyed it, honey blonde. He wears the school uniform but without the dark red school tie. He wears his shirt collar unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up around his elbows. He also has a rose pinned to the right side of his school pullover. Items Once Jéan visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Premium Beans. He can also appear with any type of bean if you put out the White Day Set. Favorite Items * Alpaca * Banana Sofa * Blanket * Cauldron * Christmas Tree * Flamingo * Fluffy Pillows * Fondue * Gondola * Gothic Table Set * Guitar * Heart Couch * Heart of Roses * Maid Cafe Set * Minipool * Parasol with Mat * Plastic Stool Set * Shampoo Set * Spa Set * Stone Bench * Pumpkin Special Set * Reclining Chair * Stuffed Bear * White Day Set * Yakitori Stand Love Letter (Requires 58 visits to obtain) "Hey cutie. Thanks for the coffee. If you're free, we should go out sometime. Call me! ;)" -Jéan-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession 1st Confession (Requires 96 visits to obtain) The cafe unexpectedly ran out of supplies today. Thankfully, there is a convenience store just outside of campus. You are already in front of the store when you see a bunch of girls from other schools crowding around a tall blonde boy. He's wearing your school's uniform. Guy: '''"Who wants to play the pohki game with me?" '''Girl 1: "I do, Jéan-senpai!" Girl 2: "No, Jéan-senpai. Pick me!" The girls were pushing each other to be in front of him. You try to go around them towards the store but to no avail. Jéan-senpai was blocking the main door. You: "Excuse me." Jéan-senpai looks up at you and smirks hey cutie... you know I hate other girls except for you senorita Jéan-senpai: "Well, if it isn't the new girl at school, Jessica He pushes his way out of the crowd towards you, and you instinctively back up into the wall. Jéan-senpai: "I don't think I've introduced myself. The name's Jéan-senpai. What are you up to, sweetheart?" You: "Uhm. I was about to buy some sugar for the cafe." Jéan-senpai: "You know, I can give you all the sugar you need." You: "Huh?" Jéan-senpai: "How about you, cutie? Do you want to play the pohki game with me?" You: "Uhm, I'm sorry. I need to get back to the cafe as soon as possible." You manage to squirm away and go into the store. 2nd Confession (Requires 160 visits to obtain) You're about to leave the cafe and head home for the day. When you open the front door, you're surprised to see Jéan-senpai waiting outside. He's hiding something behind his back. You: "Oh. Hello, Jéan-senpai. Do you need something?" Jéan-senpai: "I've been waiting for you. I wanted to come into the shop, but I was too nervous. I've never been like this before." He brings out a bouquet from behind him and presents it to you. Jéan-senpai: "Jess, these are for you." You: "I bet you do this to all the girls, Jéan-senpai." Jéan-senpai: "No. You have to believe me. I've never done this with anyone before. I've never bought anyone flowers." Jéan-senpai: "I'm usually not so formal with my advances. But I figured if I wanted you to take me seriously, I'd have to put in my best effort. You deserve the best after all." Jéan-senpai: "I've never met anyone like you. You're honest and hardworking. You never try to flatter me and get on my good side. You always tell me off when I go too far with my jokes." Jéan-senpai: "That shows you really do care for me as a person. So I'm taking this moment to tell you that I am serious about you, Jess). I don't want to date any other girl aside from you." Jéan-senpai: "I like you. Will you allow me to show you that what I feel for you is real?" Special CGs 1st Story CG (Requires 150 visits to obtain) Jéan-senpai is taking you out to dinner tonight. He really has changed the way he’s treated you ever since he confessed. He always gives you his full attention. He doesn’t even check his phone for messages as much as he used to around you. It really is starting to feel like he’s serious about you. The chauffeur drives you and Jéan-senpai to a his favorite French restaurant. The car stops at the entrance. Jéan-senpai gets down and goes to your side. He opens the car door for you and extends his hand. You hold on to it as he helps you step out of the car, careful no to trip over your dress. Jéan-senpai: “My darling, you look absolutely stunning tonight.” He leads you to entrance and you can see the waiters stand at attention as you approach. Waiter: “Jéan-senpai , the usual table? You have not been here for quite a while. I see you brought a new lady friend with you.” New lady friend? Huh? Exactly how many girls has he brought here? You look at Jéan-senpai. You see that he can sense you’re starting to doubt him. You are awkwardly escorted to the “usual” table and are seated. Another waiter comes by and pours you each a glass of fresh orange juice. Must be his usual order, huh? Jéan-senpai sighs and reaches for your hand across the table. Jéan-senpai: jess)'', I know what the waiter said kind of sounds bad. But you heard the him, right? I have not been here in quite a while.” '''Jéan-senpai': “I have not brought anyone here ever since I met you. I haven’t gone out with anyone ever since I realized I had feelings for you.” Jéan-senpai: “This is my favorite restaurant and I thought it would be nice to share a meal here with you. I didn’t realize I used to bring other people here that often.” He sighs again. Jéan-senpai: “Look.” Jéan-senpai brings out his cellphone from his pocket. Jéan-senpai: “This phone contains all the numbers of every person that I have ever asked out.” He takes his glass of orange juice and dunks his phone inside. You: “Wha- Jéan-senpai! Your phone!” He looks into your eyes and clasps your hand tighter. Jéan-senpai: “This phone, those numbers-- All of them mean nothing to me. I’ve let them all go. I no longer want or need any of them.” He tucks his hand under his chin. He lovingly gazes into your eyes and a small smile forms on his lips. Jéan-senpai: “The only person I care about is you. Your number is the only one I’ll ever want to call.” Birthday: It's Jéan-senpai's special day today. He requested a birthday party to be celebrated with all his school friends. When asked what he wanted to do for the party, he answered in typical Jéan-senpai fashion "Surprise me." You tried to think of something that Jéan-senpai would like. Then you realize, he often brings one particular thing everywhere he goes. You decided to hold the party at the school garden near the cafe. You set up a special set of flowers around the garden with his friends. When everything is ready, you send a message to Jéan-senpai to go to the garden. As he turns the corner, he announces his arrival. Jéan-senpai: "The most handsome man in the world has arrived! I can't wait to see what you've prepared!" As he looks around the garden, his usual smug look turns into one of surprise and wonder. The entire garden is surrounded with potted rose bushes. Each person who attended the party has a rose bouquet in their hands. You: "We figured since you're the one always giving out roses, you probably don't receive them that often." You: "But I know this is something precious to you since you're always wearing a bud or two!" Souh-Senpai and Touru-senpai hand their bouquets to Jéan-senpai. Souh-senpai: "Happy birthday, Jéan-kun! Who knew that a chance meeting in Europe at one of my family's hotels would lead to a wonderful friendship?" Souh-senpai: "Thank you for being my guide during my trips there! I look forward to travelling to other places with you as well!" Touru-senpai: "Happy Birthday, Jéan. I know usually I'd be reprimanding you for one indiscretion or another. But today, since it's your birthday, I will try to avoid doing so." Touru-senpai: "You are an extremely talented fencer, and I must admit I do enjoy sparring with you. If only you'd attend training more, maybe you would be even better. Happy Birthday." You go to Jéan-senpai and hand him your bouquet of roses. You: "Happy Birthday, senpai. Now it's my turn to give you flowers!" Jéan-senpai: "Thank you so much. These roses are lovely. I guess it was quite obvious that they were my favorite flower, weren't they?" Jéan-senpai: "My grandmother's garden used to be so full of them when I was a kid. You've recreated that experience for me and I feel like I'm right there, at this very moment. Thank you." Jéan-senpai: "And thanks everyone, for coming to my party! A beautiful person like myself needs equally beautiful friends. Thank you very much for your friendship." You get Jéan-senpai's birthday cake from one of the garden tables. You: "I made you rosewater and raspberry cake, senpai! I hope you like it!" You cut him a piece and hold it up to him. Jéan-senpai: "Now comes the best part of this birthday party, being fed my favorite cake by the most beautiful girl in the world." White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Dearest Mc, Just so you know, your chocolates are the only ones I accepted last Valentine. Hehe. They're the only ones I would ever want or need. It really is quite a special feeling getting chocolate from the one you love. Thank you. I really thought about what kind of present I wanted to get you for white day. I hope you like it. Date soon,ok? '' ''xoxo, Jean Item: Rose Relationships: Touru-kaichou (a.k.a Student Council President): Despite being the student council president and the head of the disciplinary committee, Touru-kaichou is still part of the school’s fencing team. He takes his training very seriously so he doesn’t get how someone as frivolous as Jean-senpai can be so talented at the sport. He rarely sees him during training but when they do spar it always ends in a draw. Touru-Kaichou may not like Jean-senpai as a person but he certainly respects his skill at fencing. Others Playboy Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Playboy SFP.png|School Festival Play CG imageaawwxdddee.jpeg|Trick Halloween CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "Hey. Will you go out on a date with me? I just want to talk to you over dinner and maybe catch a movie. I want to have the chance to show you that I'm serious about you." * "Hey. You know I've been trying to change my ways. I'm trying not to be overly forward with my actions. But if you keep doing that, I'll have a difficult time in keeping my promise." * "You're really something special, you know that? I swear to you, you're my one and only. There's no one else I'd rather spend all my time with." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "There are quite a lot of people in this festival. People from different schools attended too. But don't worry my dear, my eyes will only ever look at you." * "Is there anything you need, darling? Do you want any food or drinks? Perhaps I can win you a prize or two. Tonight, I want to show you how much of a gentleman I can be." * "What? Why are you staring at me? Hmmn. Could it be that you actually think I look handsome in this yukata? Hehe. This makes me really happy." Christmas Confession * "A present? How about a kiss instead? Hehe. I'm kidding. Thank you, darling. Hey, is this rose-scented perfume? How lovely! And exactly my taste. You know me so well, dear. Thank you." * "Hey, darling. Wanna go out on a date on Christmas day? We can go anywhere you'd like. I just really want to spend that special holiday with you." * "Aww darling, are you cold? Come here, come sit next to me. Let me put my arms around you, it will warm you right up. See? Nice and cozy." Pre-Super Love Mode * "Hey, sweetheart. Care to join me for tea?" * "Do you enjoy petting my silky smooth hair?" *“Hehe. I guess you like me.” Ultimate Love Mode Confession "W-what? Y-you finally want to go out with me? Is this real life? Darling, I have been waiting to hear those words from you for the longest time. Thank you for finally returning my feelings. Thank you for choosing me to be your one and only. I love you and only you." Category:Boys